The Shop Girl
by Proud2Bbookworm
Summary: AU AH. Rose tyler. Normal shop girl. Luck has never gone her way. When a work accident sends her to the ER. Who does she meet? John Smith of corse. Is Rose the only one who feels this electromagnet connection?


**Okay guys, this is some what inspired by "The Truth in His Eyes" by,the Doctors Campion. I've been playing with this concept for a while though. That story just got me going.**

_I'm going to be late! I'm so going to be late!_

This day had not started out well. At all. The power had gone off for a split second last night, so her clock reset it self. Meaning her alarm for work hadn't gone off.

Her toast had burnt in the toaster. And last (she hopes), her crummy scrap metal car didn't start.

Her legs won't move any faster, sprinting down the side walk.

She turned a corner and ran into something solid. She let out a noise of surprise, hit her ares hard on the pavement, and the continence of her bag went cascading out all around her.

The something solid stumbled back but did not fall.

"I'm sorry," they said at the same time.

Rose looked at her spilt belonging and just put her head in her hands. No.

"Are you alright? Not hurt are you?" His accent slightly Scottish.

She looked up for the first time at the man who was knelling down next to her. His hair brown, and going a bit everywhere, his eyes the same color. He wore a lighter brown pin-stripe suit, and thick framed black glasses. Not matching the outfit much, he also wore red converse. And, he was extremely good-looking.

"Uh- No, I'm," (Not alright), "I'm not hurt. Thanks." Though her tale bone my be bruised, or her pride.

"Here, let me help you," he began to gather the items that had strayed from the pile.

"Thank you," Rose began to shovel stuff back in to her bag. How did she fit so much in a little bag?

As soon as everything was back where it belonged, (more or less), she said, "Thank you so much, but have to go." And she started off at the speed she had been before.

She heard a distant, "Bye!" as she sprinted off.

0o0

She got to the shop an hour late. "I'm sorry!" She said as she rushed her hair in to a bun.

"Where have you been?" Her boss, Cassandra shouted at her.

"I'm sorry!" She said again, "I over slept."

"Well, you have work to make up for! There are boxes of clothes in the back. I need you to take them to the fifth floor and hang them. Got it?"

"Yes." Rose began to the back room.

"Oh, and by the way," Cassandra stopped her. "The lift is broken." She smiled with some sick pleasure.

Rose groaned and continued walking. Five floors?! No.

Cassandra was a woman who cared way too much about her appearance. Rose couldn't count the times her boss hadn't come in because she was recovering from another prosthetic surgery. After time her skin just looked stretched and shiny. Legend has it that she had been pretty once. Now she's 75% plastic. Better not put her next to a fire place.

The number of boxes was ridicules. Rose stacked three huge boxes in her arms, leaving 6 still in the back room. She craned her neck to see over the mountain.

She felt for each stair as she headed up. Crowds of people bumped in to her. You think when people see someone carrying a pile of boxes they will at least get out of the way.

She left the boxes on the floor and went down for some more. She would take care of them when they were all up. Two more trips to go.

Rose carried the last heap of boxes to the forth floor. Thats as far as they got. First stair on the forth floor Rose tripped on her own feet and went flying, cloths scattering on the stair case and at people's feet. Rose's left ankle twisted and her right shin slammed into the stair above the one she was on.

A cry left her lips as she crashed. Falling up the stairs...Only Rose.

Most people stepped around her, as if she hadn't just got herself injured. He co-worker Donna Noble ran up to her.

"Rose! Oh my god! Are you okay?!" Donna was loud, always. It's killer to go to a Cafe with her. In the quiet relaxing environment, here's the red head shouting about how her Grandfather was _already _getting ready for Christmas in April.

"Uh, yeah. I think I'm okay," Rose began to stand, only putting pressure on her ankle than falling back on her face.

"Nope! Come on lets get you to a place where you can sit." Donna helped Rose down to the employe lounge. It took Rose a minute to decide what leg hurt worse to put pressure on. Her ankle won out, so Donna walked on her left side as Rose limped along.

The blond flopped in to a chair. Donna getting in front of her and taking off her left shoe and sock.

"Oh! Rosie, that doesn't look good!" Rose looked down, her ankle was swelled up like a balloon. It hurt worse to look at it. She pulled up her other pant leg and cringed. A long bruise was forming in the middle of her shin. "You should go to the hospital. You can't work like this."

Rose was always one to earn her living. She would work until she couldn't work any more. But, Donna was right. There was no way she could work today. Even more so with what Cassandra has her do.

Rose nodded and asked Donna to get her bag. She rummaged threw her unorganized bag, looking for her phone. She dumped it on the table, pushing aside random business cards and tampons, not seeing a phone.

"No," Rose whined. "It must have gotten left behind."

"Whats that?" Donna asked.

"My phone. I can't find it. I spilt my bag this morning and it must have stayed on the side walk. Will you call me a cab, Donna?"

"Sure thing, Hun." Donna pulled her phone out from between her breasts and began to dial. Donna is like an older sister to Rose. No. More of a close aunt. Some one she can tell anything and not be judged. And kind of treats her like a kid, but not in an annoying way. A way that says she cares. They could use physical violence on each other, or hurtful words, and it mean nothing to the other.

Donna helped Rose out to the cab. Cassandra gave her hell when she found out she was leaving for the day. Didn't care that she was hurt, no. Rose told the cab driver where to go.

She threw her ankle on the seat next to her.

When the cab pulled up, she went to get out the the cabby stopped her. "Here, let me go in and get you a weal chair, yeah?"

"Yeah, tha'd be grate, thanks."

He helped her in the chair and on the cross walk. Rose struggled a minute with the chair, trying to get it going the right way. When she finely got checked in and is sitting in the waiting room. Rose fumbled with the year old magazine for a while. Then watched the telly that was on a station with no english or subtitles and no one could find the remote. An hour latter, both legs throbbing, a nurse came in to get her.

He introduced himself as Rory, and said she could stay in the chair for now, and didn't have to wrestle up on to the bed.

"Now, lets have a look here." He removed her shoes which she had squeezed in to before leaving the hospital. He sucked in air between his teeth, making a hissing sound. "This doesn't look good." He walked over to a chart and wrote down the problem. "Can I ask how this happened?"

"I fell...up stares." She blushed at her words. Who falls _up_ stares?! Rose Tyler is who.

He chuckled loudly, not trying to hide it in the least. "Up stares? Thats a new one." He jotted it down on the paper.

He went threw the basic questions. Food allergy? Allergic to any medication? Smoke? Drugs? Sexually active? Her answers were simple. Spinach. No. No. No. And sadly, no.

"Alright," he said, clicking the pen back down. "Your doctor is John Smith, and he will be with you shortly. Do you need anything?"

"Uh, no thank you." Before he left she stopped him. "Hold on." She pulled a dollar bill out of her bag and handed it to him. "Could you get me a water out of a vending machine?"

"Sure thing."

He gave her a gown to change in to, made sure she could somewhat stand by her self, and closed the curtain. With some struggle, Rose got the gown on and tied. She had left her panties on, not wanted any one to see her bum, and all her other close were neatly folded on the bed.

There was a small knock on the wall.

"I'm dressed!" Rose shouted.

The curtain flew open, and a very familiar man stepped out from behind it. He was looking down at her chart, and hadn't noticed her yet.

"So, Rose Tyler. I see you have a leg inj-," He looked up, and a look of recognition and a smile washed over his face. "Hey, long time no see."

"Oh, hey," I say.

He went from smiling to frowning. "So you _were_ hurt this morning." When he had asked that I assumed he was just being nice. Not that he was going to do something about it if I was.

"No, I wasn't." I blushed. "I fell."

"Again?" I nod. "Well, today is not your day." He put down the clip board and kneeled in front of her. "Let's see." He pushed the bottom of her gown away and cringed. "Ow. Did you just hurt your ankle? Where did you fall?"

"Um- No. My shin on my other leg got beat up pretty bad. I fell – uh - up some stairs." Why do people keep making me say it?

A boom of a laugh left his mouth. He sopped immediately and cleared his throat. A blush crept to his cheeks. "Sorry. It just- up stairs?" He stopped the slight chuckle that was still rising from his chest,

_In the most delicious _way Rose thought.

When he reviled her shin. "Well thats not good either." He ran his thumb over the long dark spot on Rose's leg.

She jumped slightly. Not just because of the slight pain of the pressure. It was like an electrical shock went all over her body. Not a static shock like when someone rubs socked feet on a carpet. No. This was intense, going all over. Both her mind and body. And, from the look on his face, she wasn't the only one.

**Thanks for reading guys. If you have any ideas, feel free to let me know. Thanks.**


End file.
